memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: The New Generation/United We Stand/Act One
In orbit around Bajor the debris from the Bajoran defense fleet float around the planet as the Enterprise and Intrepid are in orbit around the planet helping with the recovery of the defense fleet and survivors from the damaged vessels that fought the attacker. On the surface Captain Martin and Admiral Kira are waiting outside the Vedek Assembly hall awaiting the descision on how to handle the situation as John looks at Typhuss. Commander Lelfer nearly overloaded the warp coils getting us here to Bajor John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss smiles at him. We neeeded to get here as fast as we can says Typhuss as he looks at John. John looks at Typhuss. I know John says as he looks at him. Then General Shran comes into the hall and grabs John and pins him to the wall. YOU SON OF A BITCH YOU MURDER Shran shouts as he pins John to the wall. John looks at him. I don't know what you're talking about John says as he looks at him. Shran looks at him. YOU KILLED THEM YOU MURDER 1,234 ANDORIAN WOMEN AND CHILDREN Shran shouts at him as he's choking John. Typhuss looks at him. Something else is going on, John didn't do anything says Typhuss as he looks at Shran then pushes Shran away from John. Shran looks at Captain Martin. I don't believe it for one second there are records of the Enterprise on the outpost sensor records Shran says as he points at Captain Martin. Captain Martin looks at him. I've never been to that colony John says as he looks at Shran. Shran looks at his men. Take Captain Martin into custody General Shran says as he looks at his men. They grab John as Admiral Kira looks at Shran. Shran, don't do this John didn't do this says Typhuss as he looks at Shran then Typhuss attacks the Andorian officers. Shran looks at him. If this murder doesn't answer for his crimes the Andorian forces will withdraw from the Home Fleet Shran says as he looks at them. John looks at Shran. Come with me and the Admiral to the Enterprise and we'll prove to you that we've never attacked your colony John says as he looks at Shran. Shran nods at him. On board the Enterprise in the armory on deck 19 Commander McCabe leads Shran and his men to the weapons area. As you can see we've not used any of our torpedoes at all Commander McCabe says as he looks at him. General Shran turns to both Captain Martin and Admiral Kira. How do I know that the records aren't false? Shran asked as he looks at them. Typhuss vouches for the Enterprise and her crew. They have no reason to attack Andorians, a few hours ago a Andorian warship attacked a Bajoran ship says Typhuss as he looks at Shran. Shran looks at him. You called my people attackers we didn't attack Bajor Shran says as he looks at him. Then the ship shook hard as klaxon sounds. The Vorn fires on the Enterprise hitting the dorsal shields making them flicker as each beam hits the parts of the shields on top of the Enterprise. On the bridge sparks erupt from the ceiling as Commander McCabe looks at his console. Shields down 78% Commander McCabe says as he looks at his console. Captain Martin looks at Lieutenant Johnson. Lauren evasive pattern beta 8, Mr. McCabe target their weapon array and fire Captain Martin says as he looks at the tactical officer. He nods and inputs several commands into the console. The Enterprise moves behind the Vorn and fires a single phaser beam that punched through the shields. Commander McCabe looks at his console. Their responding to our hails now Commander McCabe says as he looks up at the Captain. Captain Martin nods at him. On the viewer shows the bridge of the Klingon warship Captain K'Ehleyr Chazmok gets up from her chair. Enterprise surrender and prepare to be boarded if you don't comply I'll grant you a dishonorable death Captain Chazmok says on the viewer. Typhuss looks at the viewer. K'Ehleyr whatever you think the Enterprise did it isn't true, something else is going on here says Typhuss as he looks at K'Ehleyr on the viewscreen. Father if you allow me to seek the right of vengence I won't harm you but if you don't let me I will have no choice but to do what I don't want to do K'Ehleyr says on the viewer. Captain Martin looks at the viewer. Captain I've not been to the Klingon colony that was assaulted we've been framed by someone and I don't know who but the Enterprise isn't responsible for those deaths Captain Martin says as he looks at the viewer. Then Sito looks at her console. Sirs I'm picking up a temporal wake opening off the port bow a ship is emerging from it Commander Sito says as she turns to Captain Martin and Admiral Kira. The NX-01 Enterprise emerges from it. We're being hailed by the vessel Commander McCabe says as he looks at his console. Captain Martin turns to him and nods. The viewer shows the bridge of the Enterprise as he's surprised by seeing Kelly in the chair. Captain Martin I'm Captain Kelly Martin commanding officer of the United Earth starship Enterprise and you've got a problem Captain Martin says on the viewer. Both Typhuss and John are surprised by this. In the room the Romulan doctor is at the console and looks at the Admiral. Sir I've found our next target the doctor says as he looks at the console. The Admiral looks at it and sees the Aventine and her task force on patrol along the Romulan border the Admiral smiles evilly. Prepare the drone for an attack use the Defiant class skin graph the Admiral says as he looks at him. He nods and activates the camouflage.